


What I deserve

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dom!Cas, Dubious Consent, M/M, chuck has regrets, i'm too drunk to tag right now, spn kink bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Chuck what he deserves and nothing more . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very drunk . . . and s11e20 is airing right now

Chuck bit down on his lower lip and inhaled sharply. The fingers entwined in his hair hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. He could almost see the corners of Castiel’s lips curling up nearly imperceptibly. He shudders out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Ha,” Castiel chuckles, “I’m just getting started.”

Chuck shivers and swallows a whimper before it can leave his throat.

“Good boy.” Cas mewls.

Castiel pulls himself flush to Chuck’s back. Chuck can feel exactly how aroused Cas is from this power play; he can feel Castiel’s finger drag down his cheek toward his lips.

The sensation is at once entirely disquieting and also so unbelievably hot. Chuck holds back a moan. 

Castiel teases a finger into Chucks warm mouth. Cas slides it back and forth on his tongue while Chuck stands completely passive.

“You can play the unwilling participant, but this is all the lubrication you’re getting.” Castiel threatens as he shoves another finger inside Chuck’s mouth.

Chuck works his tongue around both fingers. Then, without ceremony, Castiel pulls them out with a sickly, sweet pop. Chuck whimpers at the loss,but bites back the gasp as he feels an unexpectedly sharp slap on his ass.

“Such a brave little toaster.” Castiel lauds, “Trying to keep all those naughty noises inside.”

Chuck swallows, but despite the effort, a moan-- an octave higher than he’d like to admit-- escapes his lips. Cas slides his hand so that his forefinger teases at Chucke’s pucker before sliding inside that warm channel. 

It burns, but Chuck knows that he deserves this. He abandoned his creation and left them to fend for themselves.

“Mmmm,” the sound escapes his lips without thought. Chuck realizes he can get used to treatment, but then Cas pulls out his finger only to insert a second. And there’s almost no moisture left. The drag is dry and painful. But this is no less than he deserves. He asked for this. If he wanted something else, he shouldn’t have been an absent father. 

Chuck opts to lose himself in his own head . . . there is safety in denial. At least until Castiel brushes his prostate. _That_ feeling grounds him and awakens the arousal growing in his belly. But it’s only a brush, not a lingering touch and it doesn’t happen again. However, that doesn’t mean Chuck doesn’t crave more. He fucks himself back on those fingers and Cas chuckles low.

Cas pulls out and Chuck feels empty at the loss of Castiel’s fingers. Chuck greedily grabs at his own cock, but Cas bites down hard on his neck until Chuck releases himself. 

“That’s more than you deserve.” Castiel tuts.

Chuck nods almost imperceptibly.

Then Cas lines himself up and places both of his open hands over Chuck’s hipbones. He presses forward. And the girth of his cock is much greater than Chuck expected. After he takes a second to adjust, Castiel starts to thrust into Chuck at the same time he pulls his hips back. Castiel’s hands brush the hardness of Chuck’s own arousal. 

“Tsk tsk, Chuck. I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much. I’ll have to see to that.”

Castiel fucks into Chuck, clearly chasing his own orgasm without a care for his partner’s well being. But Chuck is so getting off on it. Cas can feel Chuck bear down as he approaches his own climax. 

Castiel leans in close to Chuck and whispers, “I’m going to fuck you like you fucked me.”

“Oh God, yes!” Chuck screams. 

He is close. So close.

And . . .

And . . .

And . . .

Cas is gone.

Just gone. 

Angelically disapparated. 

But Chuck still needs.

Does he need enough to use his own hand?

Yes . . . Yes, he does.

Chuck takes himself in hand and pumps once, twice, before he comes.

And he feels dirty.

But he had to try.

And then it hits him. This must have been what it was like for everyone else. They were led on. They believed they were heading toward complete euphoria and then let down. They were left to fend for themselves. And when they got what they were ‘promised’ it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be.

It was good, sure. But it wasn’t what he was expecting.

And Chuck feels awful. 

And he wants Cas. 

In the worst way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as per [rabidbinbadger](http://rabidbinbadger.tumblr.com/) I am going to share a few "best of" type quotes from my outline. I am filled with sarcasm and wine.
> 
> _Start in the middle of ‘sexy time’ and Chuck is most likely in pain. Hair pulling, I’d think._
> 
> _“Good boy.” (or make an obscure reference to God or something, but who are you kidding, you’re not researching this drunk write). Cas mewls because mewls is totally the verb you’re going for here._
> 
> _Castiel (who is standing behind Chuck who is also standing? I don’t know. I’ve never written smut before. They’re probably both standing. That sounds good. Castiel is also mostly dressed and Chuck is naked. Because humiliation and stuff. Maybe Cas’s tie is more stupid than usual and it’s halfway untucked and he’s all properly scruffed up and sex haired)_
> 
> _Cas is teasing at his asshole or some shit and then BAM like that finger slides all up in._
> 
> _Chuck’s arousal twitch in antici . . . pation (and don’t put the rocky horror joke in the fic)._
> 
> And just for good measure, here is the original brain fart that I sent to someone over tumblr messenger:
> 
> _and i think i've got an evil cas/chuck. angry top cas. reluctant guilt-ridden bottom chuck. chucking taking the punishment that he feels he deserves, but sorta realizing he likes it part way through. and cas encouraging chuck's active participation. and cas says, "i'm gonna fuck you just like you've fucked me" and then chuck is like "oh god yes" (and yes chuck says god) and then as the happy good time feeling builds cas just abruptly stops and leaves chuck hanging and waiting for more. because chucked fucked them by doing nothing. ouch. and chuck knows he can get himself off, but that it won't be the same. and he's sorta desperate, but is he that desperate? he decides to try. he rubs one out and looks up for cas who is gone. and then it just dawns on him exactly what cas meant._


End file.
